Just Typical Week for Goten and Bulla
by Guardian1929
Summary: It's just another typical week for Goten and Bulla.


_**Just a Typical Week for both Bulla and Goten living together.**_

**Ages  
**

Bulla: 20  
Goten: 32  
Trunks: 33  
Pan: 19

* * *

Monday

Bulla had just finished her classes, she only had 3 classes that day but her 3rd and 4th period she had double chemistry, because it was a double she normally got to do experiments to make sure the class didn't get bored and fall asleep, not to mention she and Pan were the only girls in her class, Pan was sick and wasn't able to go to University so Bulla was stuck alone.

She had a date planned with Goten last Sunday but he had cancelled because he was suddenly busy training with Trunks. So she hadn't been happy when he came home at 4 o'clock in the morning.

She was on her way to catch the bus home when she saw Goten, he had driven down to her school to pick her but she wasn't in the mood to deal with him. She walked straight past him and continued toward the bus stop. She and the other Z warriors decided against using their ki while there was peace, they only used it on another planet while they were training. Bulla ignored Goten when he called out to her, just as he started walking toward her the bus came and she quickly got on it before Goten could reach her. She knew she would see him once she got home, but she had a study with a lock, he wouldn't get to her.

Before she could get her key out to unlock the door Goten opened it. "What the hell!? I know you might have not been paying attention and might not have seen me but I know you heard me! You're a saiyan! You have perfect hearing!" Bulla just kept ignoring him, she quickly walked past him, she was about to walk into her study when Goten stepped in her way. She quickly spun around and walked to their bedroom.

"I'm not in the mood Goten, so just leave me alone."

"What did I do?"

"Go train with Trunks!" Bulla started to walk away from him when Goten grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She was so angry with him that she went to punch him, but he dodged and grabbed her other wrist and pinned them to her sides. All the training he had with his dad Goku, Gohan and sparring with Trunks had paid off. That and knowing the Briefs and Vegeta so well. When they got angry their first thought was to hit something, they almost always acted on that thought. Bulla always went to punch the shoulder where the nerve runs, between the collar bone and the shoulder blade met, punching here would leave the joining arm useless for a period of time.

He kissed with so much passion she couldn't help but kiss him back, running his tongue over her lips he asked for entrance, and she gladly gave it to him. Slipping his tongue into her mouth made her completely forget why she was angry with him, and if she did remember, she would gladly forgive him.

Bulla pushed Goten so that he was sitting on the bed, she did this without breaking their kiss, she sat on his lap straddling him. He had been at work before going to pick up Bulla so he had a button-up top, so she quickly undid his top, then quickly took it off him. He then did the same to her, once her top was removed, he removed her bra. Moving her up so he could access her naked breasts. He began kissing them, and very slowly used his tongue to play with her nipples, she arched her back bringing herself closer to him, her hand tangled in his hair pushed his head even more closer to her breasts, but Goten didn't think he was close enough, so he moved her even closer.

Wednesday

It was late, about 11, Bulla and Goten had been living together for awhile, Bulla had a lot of Uni work she needed to do, she thought it would be unfair if Goten stayed up just for her.

"Goten, go to bed, I still have a lot of homework I need to complete, I'll be in bed by 12."

"Ok, don't work too hard." It was around 12:30 when Goten came down and found Bulla still at her desk studying. "Morning beautiful, I thought you were gonna be in bed by 12?" Goten went over to Bulla and gave her a kiss.

"Why are you awake?"

"Well I never felt my beautiful girlfriend come to bed, so I went to find her and make her come to bed." He was looking over her shoulder to see what she was doing.

"I can't, I've got too much work to do. You go back to bed."

"Please," he kissed her on the cheek, "come," kiss on the neck, "to bed." Kiss on the shoulder.

"I can't, sorry." Goten shifted Bulla on the seat so he could sit on it then pulled her onto his lap, while he continued kissing her neck and shoulder. "Goten can you please stop, it's hard to do my work while you're kissing my neck and shoulder. I think it's a bit unfair."

"I think it's unfair that you didn't go to bed when you say you would." He continued kissing her neck and shoulder for about 5 minutes till she gave up, because she couldn't concentrate.

"Fine! You win. Let's go to bed, but I'm getting up early."

"We'll see."

Friday

Goten always had work and never got back till 6 or 7. Once he did get home Bulla and Goten usually spent their night lying on the couch watching a movie. Only they didn't really watch it, but they didn't really watch the movie, they couldn't watch the movie if they were making out. They were watching one of the Saw movies, the 2nd one.

Bulla had fallen asleep during the movie, but when she won't up around 11 she found she was lying in Goten's arms, in their bed. "Morning Beautiful."

"Goten, how did I get here? I thought we were on the couch."

"I carried you." After a long make out session they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Saturday

Bulla had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to go out with Pan, when top had gone missing. She spent 10 minutes looking for it when she went to ask Goten if he had see it, she never got to ask because she found him sitting on their bed hold her shirt up above his head. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Goten! Give it to me now!"

"Where's the please?" Bulla knew she didn't have time so she used her saiyan speed to take it from him. Bulla's speed match Nova Shenron's. So Goten couldn't stop her, but Bulla had her pride and therefore was cocky.

"Haha! Too slow!" While Bulla was laughing in his face, Goten grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed pinning her there.

"You're too cocky." Using her top he tied her hands to the bed, she was, of course, strong enough to break herself free, but there was no way she would destroy her top, and Goten knew that. "We had a great night, last night, this morning was a lot of fun, do you really think I'm gonna let you go?"

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't notice when I left."

"Do you really think I'm that dumb?"

"No, of course not!" Bulla had said it too quickly, so Goten thought she was lying, but she knew if she answered that she did, he would punish her.

"I don't think I believe you. You do think I'm dumb, I think you should be punished for that." The only bra that went with her top was a strapless one, so he had no problems removing it, once he removed it he kiss her slowly moving down to her neck, licking her sensitive spot at the base, continuing down her shoulders, going back up to the center of her chest. He looked at her slyly, she was begging him not to, she knew what was coming. Ignoring her, he continued on his path to torture her, he had almost reached the nipple when he stopped, his tongue circled the nipple, never letting his tongue touch it, for about 10 minutes. She was moaning loudly, begging him to start licking her nipple.

"You gonna stay with me all day? Or do I need to continue torturing you?" Bulla couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying, he kept teasing her by licking his lip slowly, and by having his tongue out and just moving it around randomly, he knew what he was doing to her, but he loved seeing her arch her back and loved feeling her rub against him too much to stop teasing her.

"I'll do anything you want, just please stop torturing me!" He just smiled at her then moved his head down to her nipple and started licking, kissing and sucking it, but mostly licking, he had Bulla moaning under him for the rest of the day.


End file.
